


It's Nothing; It's a Heartbeat

by LittleSixx



Series: Identity Theft [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bodyswap, Darcy Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied Relationships, Implied Stony - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Tags Are Fun, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSixx/pseuds/LittleSixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third installment in the series, "Identity Theft." Darcy and Loki meet again, but only for moments before swapping bodies due to the long list of enchantments placed upon Stark Tower. As they await the arrival of Dr. Strange to sort it out, the demigod and the political science major work out the "kinks" in their relationship. Loki realizes the potential to form an identity with Darcy, absent Laufeyson or Odinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing; It's a Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without a beta, so apologies for any typos. I tried to make my characterizations as consistent as possible, and comments/critiques are always welcome! I highly recommend reading the first two bits of the series because there are quite a few references you won't understand. You can, however, get through it if you have not. I really do enjoy, "Beyond the Cage," though, so if you've got some free time please pop over and read it. I hope you enjoy this one as I had a bitch of a time writing it, but I'm rather proud of my brotherly character development scenes. Also the only time I've ever written first person, which I did solely because the body-swapping leads to a load of confused gender pronouns. Warnings for a semi-explicit sex scene, mild language, and a teaspoon of Loki-needs-a-hug.

***Loki***

I surveyed the scene. The colossus, quickest to react, ran out the back. The hawk, the man of iron, and the super soldier retrieved their weapons so I raised my hands in a gesture of surrender.

_Evidently, Heimdall had good reason not to send me._

Thor’s mortal went pale as he ran to embrace me.

“Just when I thought your timing couldn’t get any shittier.” Lady Darcy groaned. Thor wrapped his arms around me and smiled.

“Brother! You’ve returned.” He said gleefully.

_Yes, you clod. I returned._

A glance over his shoulder showed weapons still raised.  I uncomfortably patted Thor’s back before pushing him away. Lady Darcy waited until Thor returned to his seat before leaping from hers. She ran the short distance and threw her arms around my middle.

“Finally.” She whispered.

Darcy’s arms pulled me closer as she buried her face in my chest. One of my hands found its way to her hair as I kissed the top of her hat. I lingered for, perhaps, a moment much.  I wanted for Lady Darcy’s touch too long. I pulled the foreign device from a pocket.

“I’ve missed you!” Darcy said, more to the device than me, but I accepted regardless. Darcy took the device from my hand but …

The device remained in my hand. My recently manicured, slightly less pale hand. Glancing at the Avengers’ table, I saw they were staring with loathing directed now at the figure behind me.

_Why would they look at Lady Darcy like—_

I turned around to see myself. Rather, my body. I looked down at myself, clad in foreign garments.

“Loki …?” My body said.

“What is this device?” I asked Lady Darcy. My body responded with,

“My iPhone?” She raised my eyebrows.

“This is …”

“What is going on here?” The righteous one asked. I turned angrily to the table and shouted,

“This is not my enchantment!” I turned to Stark. “You.” And pointed. “This is your fortress. What enchantment have you put upon this place?”

“Look, Strange has a fucking book.” Tony said. “What the hell is going on here?” Darcy scanned her body and nodded approvingly.

“I like my ass in those jeans.”

“Lady Darcy,” I quipped, “You are most welcome to your form any time.”

“Wait … did you two just switch bodies?” Barton said, lowering his bow. (But not letting go.)

_Who would have labeled the bird most perceptive?_

“It must have been an enchantment. Devices attempting to enter this tower magically are meddled with.” I muttered. “Fret not, I can switch us back.”

“I kind of like being tall.” Darcy replied, crossing her arms and hunching forward slightly. I groaned.

“Lady Darcy, my admiration for you extends far, but you certainly do not belong in my body. Slouch I do not.”

“Sorry.” Darcy said, straightening. I placed my hands on her shoulders and willed the magic to return us. A sharp pain shot from my wrist through the fingers. Sparks flew from the tips and my new body staggered back, pained.

“What—what was that?” Darcy asked. Jane, Thor, the hawk, the Captain, and Stark only stared in confusion. Darcy’s hands burned. From the center of her wrist, five lines scarred her palm, each trailing up a finger.

_The path of the magic._

“The magic is not in the body, it is in the mind.” I explained to the dumbfounded table. Looking up, there was an unfamiliar fear in my eyes: Darcy’s fear.

_Shall there ever be a time when I cause Lady Darcy no harm?_

“My mind is now in Darcy’s body; as is my magic.” I continued. “Her body is not equipped to handle it.”

“So you can’t switch us back?” Darcy asked, alarmed. I strode to Stark’s position at the table.

“This ‘Strange’ you mentioned. Is he a sorcerer?” He asked. The Captain placed a gallant hand on the small of Stark’s back.

“Yes.”

“He placed the enchantment upon this tower?” Stark nodded. I surveyed the expressions of each Avenger. “Where is the spider?”

“Out.” Barton said.

“Ah, Agent Barton.” I adjusted the strange hat on Darcy’s—my—head. “I hear by your tone you have not abandoned your attempt to kill me.” I felt an unmistakably Loki smile appear. Darcy’s lips curled under and her body let out a sharp, “Heh.” Before, “I would like to see you try.”

“I will.” Barton assured him.

“Oh, but you won’t! Either way, now, if you kill me you kill Lady Darcy.”

“Call Coulson, Cap. Tell him we need Strange at the tower as soon as possible.” Stark said.

“On it.” The virtuous one left to find the sorcerer.

“Ah, so the son of Coul lives, indeed?” I nodded appreciatively. “Doubtless, by non-Midgardian means. S.H.I.E.L.D. must be extending their reach.”

“Concern yourself only with this matter, Loki.” Thor ordered. I rolled Darcy’s—my—eyes and held my hands aloft, palms out.

“Do you see? Do you see what I have done already? I cannot stay in this body long; magic is instinctive. If I reside too long within her, magic will come subconsciously.” I insisted. Thor nodded as he heard my unspoken words.

_Magic will destroy her body._

“What have you done to my hands?!” Darcy shouted, but covered her mouth as it projected louder than intended. I chuckled darkly.

“Magic, Lady Darcy. I deeply apologize, my intention was not to cause you pain.”

“Well, you do seem to fuck my life around quite a bit.” She said. I felt my insides wilt.

_Lady Darcy’s pain will be my slow, agonizing death._

“An unnecessary reminder.” I said regretfully.

“NO! No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Darcy tried to assuage me, but the pure one returned, pausing at Stark’s side.

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has to find him before bringing him in, but Director Fury agrees this,” He pointed between Darcy-in-Loki and Loki-in-Darcy. “Is an immediate problem.”

“Once you return Lady Darcy and myself to our respective forms, you may do as you wish.” I permitted. “Thank you.”

“Wait, what?” Darcy asked. “Do as they wish? They’re gonna kill you! You come back and then tell them it’s okay to kill you? In front of me?!”

_It’s not possible. She cannot care … not for me._

Darcy stormed to her body and smacked its face. I recoiled.

“Generally,” I rubbed my cheek. “That sort of thing does not sting.”

“Oh! Oh my God! Did I hurt me?”

“I’m sorry, is anyone still stuck on the Loki/Darcy hug from two minutes ago?” Barton asked.

_How remarkably intuitive of him. His subconscious held out on me._

“Loki.” The Captain said, visibly restraining his anger. “Why are you here, and how did you meet Darcy?”

“Since I am Loki now, I believe I should take this one.”

“Darcy …” I warned.

“He was in a prison cell. I was outside the prison cell. We were talking because Thor and Jane and Odin and everyone else in Asgard was busy. If you ever  _listened_  to him,” She shot a glare at Thor. “You would know he’s quite interesting.” Darcy said. “Badda bing badda boom, we became close.” I heaved a sigh of relief.

_She’s not going to tell them._

“You were in Asgard less than two days, Darcy.” Thor said. “What happened to make you trust him so?”

_He cannoy leave it alone. Yes, why would someone trust me? As though because he has not found the glimmer of hope within me, no one else could._

“How are you even alive?!” Jane shouted at my body.

_I’d forgotten about her._

“Rage.” I spat. Jane made a face; clearly my expression on Darcy’s visage was foreign.

“I know him well enough.” Darcy said. I turned to her and asked,

“Why are you not still shocked by this?”

“Being shocked won’t fix anything. I’m just going to enjoy being a dude until Dr. Strange gets here.” She shrugged.

“There is that optimism I so admired!” I smiled.

“Darcy …” Barton began. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

_The hawk should refrain from speaking._

“You knew Loki wasn’t dead before we found him with Thor.”

“Thanks for letting me know about that, by the way.” Stark added sarcastically. “I can’t have Strange put ex-post-facto spells on my building. If your demigod boyfriend is going to pop over, tell him to use the fucking door.” Darcy smiled.

“You remembered my term of the week!”

“Loki/Darcy. Darcy/Loki.” Stark said, the Iron Man arm returning to its home. Stark’s hands immediately fell to the table, white-knuckled. The Captain put a hand in his hair and whispered in his ear. I turned to Darcy quizzically, but received a look only defined as “ _Don’t ask.”_

“Look.” Darcy said. “You’re just going to have to accept Loki as my friend. If he’s not welcome here, neither am I.” I flushed slightly— _friendly pride_ ,  _of course_. 

***Darcy***

“I can’t … I can’t!” Stark heaved. “She needs something else to wear.” He insisted. “I am not going to have an anxiety attack every goddamn time she comes around a corner.”

“Loki can hardly walk around New York.” Barton pointed out.

“Do not fret. I will purchase clothes of this world for myself.” Loki determined.

“Who’s gonna go with him?” I asked.

“I will!” Clint volunteered. Loki laughed sardonically.

“Hah! Someone less likely to kill me.”

“I wouldn’t harm Darcy. Unlike you.” He snapped.

“Oh, I believe you.” Loki deadpanned. “Only she is absent from this form and your judgment, as I can attest, is all too easily clouded.” Clint’s fingers tightened around his bow.

“Hey, boys, still present.” I reminded them.

“Hulk is out. Tony is out, as is Hawkeye.” Cap said.

“Agent Romanoff, were she here, would likely attempt to strangle me with her thighs.” Loki momentarily considered the possibility. “Not a terrible way to die.” He conceded.

_Ouch. That stung._

“It’ll be me then.” Steve said.

“Take care of him. I mean, my body. You know …” I waved a hand and immediately wished I could crawl into a very, very deep hole. Loki took Captain America’s hand and strode to the elevator. Grabbing a coat, Steve looked more annoyed than anything. After the doors closed, I turned to Thor and said,

“If three years ago you told me I’d be standing in Loki’s body watching him hold Captain America’s hand in mine, I would’ve had a stroke.”

“Loki is fascinated by Midgardian culture.” Thor said. “And is very, rather, intimately familiar with female anatomy.”

“I can’t do this.” Jane said, heading straight for the wine cabinet. She grabbed a pinot noir and rushed to her room. “Wake me when I have my best friend back.” She said over her shoulder.

“She’ll tell you I’m the melodramatic one.”

“I’m going to the range.” Barton decided. Thor turned to Darcy and admitted,

“I find this hilarious.”

_Yeah, it’s fucking comical, big guy._

“Since he’s inside my head, maybe he’ll figure out I’m kind of falling in love with him.” I hoped.

“Loki does not know what love looks like. Nor what it feels like. Regrettably, I was never man enough to be a good brother. Prior to New Mexico, I felt about Loki as my father did.”

“Lesser?” Thor nodded.  “Let’s watch a movie.” I suggested. Thor sat on the couch I rifled through the DVD selection.

_Captain America and Loki shopping around New York? This could go very, very wrong._

“You worry, Lady Darcy.”

“About my body.” I covered.

_How does he know? He always knows!_

“Loki would never allow harm to come to it. If your body dies so does he.”

“Great.”

“He wants no harm to come to you, Darcy. You will be fine when you return to your body.”

“I’m just so confused.” I admitted, using Loki’s delicate fingers to start the DVD.

“ _She’s All That_?” Thor chuckled.

“What?” I asked. “What’s so funny?”

“Many things, Darcy. Many things.”

“Well, now you have to tell me.”

“I’ve only seen this movie once before, when Jane needed a laugh. If I recall correctly, this is a tale of emotional manipulation, major mortal life decisions, and an unwitting search for one’s self.” Thor smiled. “I cannot possibly deduce what you are thinking about at this moment, Lady Darcy.”

_Son of a bitch._

_Well, not really, I enjoyed Momma Frigga._

“Shut up, Thor.” I said, swinging my— _holy shit, really long_ —legs across the couch and over Thor’s.

“How Loki of you.” Thor quipped. I couldn’t repress a smile.

***Loki***

Steven and I returned toward the end of the movie and Lady Darcy was dormant on the couch.

“Your pure-hearted friend, here, is a most marvelous play date.” I told Thor. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Your brother is amenable.”

“Indeed, sometimes.” Thor nodded in agreement. I looked at my body sprawled across the couch and shrugged.

“I suppose I would have slept there anyway. Where is Lady Darcy’s room?” I asked, holding up several shopping bags.

“How did you acquire so many items in ninety minutes, Loki?” Thor asked.

“Divide and conquer.” Cap answered.

“Making friends with mortals now?” Thor smiled. I whimpered and glanced up at the Captain.

“I hate this. Truly, I am not enjoying the height differential. Lady Darcy also has minor back problems I demand remedied.” I babbled.

“You didn’t warn me he was such a prima donna, Thor.”

“I didn’t have much time. Two hours ago you were ready to kill him.”

“As I said, he’s amenable.”

“Only in Lady Darcy’s form.” I said too quickly.

“I’m still surprised—“ I elbowed his ribs and he apparently got the message.

“Steven was much obliged to lend me some money.”

“He drained half my account.”

“I insisted I buy Lady Darcy a few things as well. These hats are monstrous.” I said, holding a “beanie” in my right fist. “Steven, please direct me to Lady Darcy’s chambers.” He rolled his eyes, but motioned for me to follow.

We walked a lengthy hallway and Steven opened a door to the right. I entered and turned on the lights. I set down the shopping bags and sighed.

“I’ve never seen it in light.”

“You’ve been in Darcy’s room?!” The honourable one asked, suspicious.

“Of course I have been in her room, but this cannot be hers.” I said. “These are my colours.”

“Thor had Strange redo it.  He was here when Darcy said she was coming over. Dr. Strange is rather intimidated by your brother so it was not a problem.”

“Why would she want my colours?” I asked.

_Why would she want my colours? If this room is meant to help her escape from pain, why would she wish to be reminded of me?_

“Loki, what you told me …”

“I did as a friend.”

“You did it to get me off your back.” Steven said.

“Truly, I did not.” I faced him. “Out of everyone in this tower, you were the only one whose instinctive reaction was not force. In addition, you are the leader of this ‘team,’” I spat that word with disdain. “And therefore a valuable ally. If I wanted to manipulate you, I would speak to you as I do Agent Barton.”

“Why do you hate him so much?”

“I do not hate him.” I admitted, then conceded, “I see him as beneath me. However, Agent Barton is insecure in his place here. His lack of supernatural skill is easily exploited.”

“Agent Barton is here as long as he wishes.” Steven said firmly.

“Tell him so as many times as you wish. I know Agent Barton  _intimately_.” I drew out the last word.

_Secrets so dark it required black magic to bring them to the surface._

“His history is littered with psychological trauma. I can relate.”

“Clint never mentioned any—“

“Ask him why he never misses.” I said before walking past him to the living quarters. I stared at my body and Thor commented,

“Jane tells me Darcy is a heavy sleeper.”  

“Oh, I am aware.” I felt Steven’s eyes boring into the back of my skull. “I will occupy the couch. You must take Lady Darcy to her room.”

“The room there has a bed, Loki.” The Captain said, gesturing to a door just off the living area.

“Very well, then. How shall you carry me?” Thor grabbed Darcy in a bridal carry and walked sideways down the hallway to her quarters. I simply stared.

“Remind me tomorrow, Steven, to find my dignity.”

“Thor cares a lot about Darcy.” Steven said. “Even more about you, if you’d believe it.”

“Thor is remorseful.” I said. “Regretting the decades he was never a brother to me. Centuries, really.”

“Do you know how to use the shower?” He asked suddenly.

“Why, Steven?” I raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to show me?”

“No! No, I just … I had trouble adjusting to modern conveniences. I just want to make sure you … You know.”

“Touching.” I quipped before entering the white room. Draped with hints of red, it reminded me of— _No!_

_Such thoughts are inappropriate in Lady Darcy’s form._

As much as I protested, my thoughts traveled to the ruby red of Darcy’s lips.

_The same red I feel in her veins. Within her fragile, mortal heart._

I started a scalding bath. The water slowly filled the large basin and I delicately stripped Darcy’s clothes from her body.

_Resist temptation._

I turned to admire Darcy’s form from several angles in a full-length mirror.

_Everything about her is round—curved._

Darcy’s breasts were nearly perfect. Her backside soft, I placed her hands on her hips to admire their outward slope. I felt a sudden dampness, but was unsurprised. I prized her, ignoring the “hat hair.” (As Steven referred to Darcy’s messy tendrils.)

Ignoring my obvious arousal, I stepped into the bath and sank almost completely into the basin. I gazed at Darcy’s form beneath the continuous flow of water. My thoughts drifted to the inevitable conversation with Thor once I returned to my own chassis.

_He will ask whether I did anything to Darcy’s form. Of course he will as he is the great protector of the realm. He has done such a brilliant job of it. Cannot even protect Lady Darcy from harm. Such a great king-to-be, the great Odin- son. He still thinks I would harm her—he knows me not! I would never violate Lady Darcy. It is his failure which calls it to light. No, I can resist temptation. Even of this form, though I shall continue to appreciate it …_

I raised a foot to knock a sponge and bottle of soap into the half-filled washbasin. I gently washed her body then determined a course of action regarding her hair.

***Darcy***

I woke up in my bed.

_It must have all been a dream._

I sat up then repressed a scream at the realization I was, in fact, in Loki’s body.

_Why the hell does this shit happen to me?_

_Because you’re falling in love with the god of mischief, Darce._

I got to Loki’s feet and saw my study littered with shopping bags, one outfit draped over the end of my bed.

It took five minutes to undo Loki’s overcoat.

_How the hell does he breathe in this thing?_

His lean but muscled torso was exactly as I remembered it—exempting the gaping wounds his clone inflicted. I wiggled out of his too-tight pants.

_Ah. No underwear._

I hopped in the shower, attempting to avoid ravishing my temporary body. I soaped myself and rinsed, thinking,

_I’ve never been on this side of a dick._

And, approvingly,

_He’s pretty hung._

I shook that last thought from my mind. As I began imagining the things I could do to Loki’s body a very foreign sensation started in my groin.

“Holy shit, no.”

_Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Selvig. Metaphysics. String theory._

I repeated every awful thing I could think of and it subsided.

_I would not make it as a dude._

I grabbed a towel and dried myself off. I scanned the outfit Loki set out for me.

_I like that he feels welcome in my bedroom._

A white button-down shirt was first. I quickly tied the emerald tie around my neck …

_So formal._

… and pulled on the overcoat. It zipped up the middle, five large buttons lining the lapels from neck to waist. The sleeves cut off at the wrists just below the shirt.

_Black suits him._

I zipped the overcoat halfway then pulled on a pair of dark jeans. Barefoot, I ran into Clint coming from his room.

“Shit!” He jumped backward and hugged the wall.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Clint said, rubbing his eyes. We headed toward the kitchen.

Loki was setting places for everyone as Steve added another pancake to the stack. Clint stood, slack-jawed as I inhaled sharply.

“What have you done to my hair?” I asked, mortified. Loki looked up and smiled a rare, genuine smile.

“Do you like it?” He asked. “Your YouTube is filled with wonders, Lady Darcy.” When no one replied, he smiled, satisfied. I eyed my body. Loki had somehow chopped two inches off my hair overnight. It was twisted into an elaborate knot at the front of my head. The rest curled below the shoulders. Loki used subtle brown eye shadow and a light red lipstick which I didn’t have yesterday.

“I always knew you were hot, Darce, but … Damn.” Clint whispered. We simultaneously ran our eyes across the green sweater’s low neckline, then the professionally ripped black skinny jeans.

“You two look suspiciously domestic.” Clint said. Loki just flipped his hair in reply.

“Hey!” I said. “Stop doing that!”

“Pardon?” Loki asked innocently.

_“Innocently.” Like a lion “innocently” stalks a zebra._

“The thing … that thing you’re doing with my hips.”

“I am walking, Lady Darcy.”

“I do not walk like that.”

“No, you slouch and shuffle.” Loki countered.

“So!”

_Wow, Darce. Great comeback._

“Perhaps if you straightened your spine you would ease your back troubles. Perhaps a new mattress …”

“That’s not the slouch, it’s the rack.” Steve nearly spat out his water.

“Darcy!” He groaned.

“Sorry, Steve.” I apologized. “It’s my chest, Loki. That’s the back pain. I’m thinking of getting a reduction—“

“No!” Loki said firmly.

“Excuse me?” I was quite offended. What right did he have to dictate my physical decisions? “My body, Loki, is none of your concern.”

“At the moment, Lady Darcy, your body is my every concern.” Loki deadpanned. “Your breasts are exquisite and … comely.”

“Sure, they—wait, you looked?!”

“I had to bathe, Lady Darcy.”

“But—“

“As did you.”

“Yes, well—“

“Do you approve?” Loki raised an eyebrow.

“I have determined this was an inappropriate time to enter the kitchen.” Thor cut in. I sighed happily.

_What a nitwit. “Do you approve of my impressively-endowed demigod body, Darcy?”_

We sat around the table as Clint swiped the bottle of syrup.

“Where is Stark?” He asked.

“In the lab.” Steve answered.

“Jane?” He asked.

“Asleep.” Thor said as I guessed,

“Hung over.”

“Where is the spider?” Loki asked.

“Out.” Clint said, squeezing the syrup harder than necessary.

“Well, I see you enjoyed shopping, Loki.” I said. Steve groaned.

“Yes.” His face lit up.

_Wow. When was the last time I was that happy in my own body?_

“Your Midtown is the most wonderfully chaotic place.”

“Which is where he insisted we stop before heading over to 5th Avenue.”

“The irresistible smell of luxury.” Loki sighed happily. “Your Captain, here, makes an unparalleled coatrack.”

“Which was necessary as he bought so much stuff!” Cap said.

“How did you do it so quickly?” I asked. Loki sighed.

“I am a master of illusion, not all of which requires magic. Do you doubt my power, Lady Darcy?”

“Of course not.”

“Very good, young one.” He said approvingly. Conversation continued in that awkward fashion. Though, Steve, Thor, and Clint seemed to adjust to the temporary switch.

“Do you think Strange will be here today?” Clint asked.

“I expect so.” Steve said. Natasha should bring him in.”

“Let’s hope she doesn’t hurt him this time.” Clint said. “I hate hearing Strange complain about her ‘less than necessary’ methods.”

“Oh, I’m sure he’d like to experience her bite.” I joked. Before I could make sense of what was happening, Clint pounced on me. I crashed to the floor as Barton’s fingers wrapped around Loki’s throat.

_My throat._

Just as quickly, they were gone and Clint was pinned against the far wall. I coughed roughly. Loki held Barton to the wall, standing firmly between him and me.

“If you harm Lady Darcy in any form, I will kill you.” He released his hold on Clint. “I will have no more mortal men atop her against her wishes.” He scoffed before returning to his place setting aside Thor. (Who appeared mildly amused by recent events, but also concerned.)

_God, he’s really controlling. Probably because it’s the only way he knows to be protective._

“Sorry, Darcy.” Clint said, panting. “Just … not you … Loki …”

“Forgiven.” I waved a hand and pulled myself to my feet. “Get Strange here soon.” I said to Cap.

***Loki***

The sorcerer did not arrive by lunch time. Nor had he arrived at dinner. Jane remained in her room and Thor monitored her periodically. I did not miss the curious glances Thor sent me throughout the day.

_More prodding than curious._

I enjoyed Lady Darcy’s body. Playing with her hair and the seductive sway of her hips as she walked was enticing. I continuously repressed the instinctive urge to use magic for fear of harming that amazing form. I needed the distraction of movie night. Barton chose a ridiculous and old film,  _The Princess Bride_.

“Figured we could use a little humour.” He said. Barton had apologized at least a dozen times to Darcy throughout the day. As much as I wished to blame the archer, I faulted no one but myself.

_I should have stayed away from Darcy. She would be in her own body and likely happy._

Thor and Clint and the doctor, who finally emerged from his room—calm enough to withstand my presence, occupied the couch. Darcy sat in her usual chair and I coolly sat in her lap.

_Very strange, feeling my body occupied by someone else._

I leaned against one arm rest and threw my feet over the other.

_So small._

Minutes into the movie, I was bored. I expect the movie contained hidden political connotations, but could not be bothered with such trivial mortal artistic expression. I adjusted my position over Darcy, inadvertently grinding my backside into her lap. Then her temporary form expressed an all-too-familiar hedonism. I looked at Lady Darcy—my own face, apologetically.

“I am so sorry.” I whispered. “I craved your touch for so long, it is bodily hardwired.” Darcy rested her head on the chair and stiffened.

“Yeah, no, I’m pretty sure that’s me.”

“Impossible.”

“Nope. Me, my … my brain is attracted to your body. Now it’s inside your body and I’ve been trying to keep it back all day. Fuuuuck.” She groaned.  

“I am confused.” Loki said. Darcy merely sighed in response. “That would require you to be sexually attracted to me.” Darcy fidgeted beneath me.

“Of course I am, dumbass.”

“Why is your bedroom dressed in my colours?” I asked, my tone much more hopeful than I wanted.

“What?” Darcy asked.

“My actions from this point forward depend entirely upon your answer to this question, Lady Darcy.” I repeated, “Why are your sleeping quarters dressed in my colours?”

“Because I missed you.” Darcy whispered. “I thought you were dead and I’d kind of fallen in love with you. Or, at least, I knew I was on my way to … well, that.

***Darcy***

“You really doubt my ability to love you?” I asked.

“No.”

“You doubt your worth.” I stated. Loki stilled. I glanced at everyone watching the film— _ah, what a classic_ —and determined it a most opportune time.

I lifted Loki off my lap and quietly strode to my room. I planted Loki (in my body … still weird) at the foot of my bed then closed the door. I lustily turned to face him.

“For the past year, each time I had someone’s hands on me, I wished they were yours. I wanted to feel the ice beneath your skin. Each day I realized I hadn’t gotten enough of you.”

“Lady Darcy—“

“Loki, I swear to God, I have been waiting for this opportunity, though I pictured it differently. I think I could be in love with you. Which is completely insane because I’ll be dead in, like, forty years and you’ll still be this immaculate, Michelangelo-like demigod. I can’t stand to have you near me and not understand.”

“Darcy, I want to love you, but I’m not sure I know how.” Oh, great choice of words.

“I’ll show you.” My smile, then, must have looked right at home on Loki’s face. “Undress me.” I demanded. Loki narrowed his eyes.

“Pardon?” I gestured to my body and repeated,

“Undress me.” Loki tentatively pulled the green sweater over his head and threw it to the ground. I nodded encouragingly, much too turned on. Loki deftly unbuttoned the jeans and stepped out.

“Stop.” I commanded. I moved behind him and ran my hands over his shoulders and down his arms. _My arms._ I wrapped my hands over his and pressed a lingering kiss to his neck. _God, I smell delicious._ I ran my nose up the side of his neck and whispered in his ear,

“I know what I like. Now, I need you to show me what you prefer.” I unclasped the bra and Loki allowed it to fall before grabbing my hands and placing them on his— _my_ —breasts. He leaned into the touch intuitively, and then threw his head back into my chest. He ground his backside into my groin.

“Anxious, are you?” I teased. He just moaned in reply. I threw him on the bed. “I am going to use your silver tongue, Loki, and you’re going to enjoy it.”

“Lady Darcy,” He ground out. “I will do anything.” I sank to my knees and situated myself between his legs. _This is the easy part; I know what I like_.

“The problem, Loki, is I don’t want you to do anything. I’m gonna prove I can love you. Mentally and physically, I’m going to do everything I can to get you to love me.”

“I will.” Loki affirmed. “I may already.” He admitted as I slid the underwear off his legs. I unzipped my overcoat and threw it to the floor. I loosened the tie and placed my hands on either thigh.

“Let’s make sure.” I said, before lightly pressing my— _Loki’s_ —tongue to his clit. Loki sighed and fisted the bedcovers. I smiled and continued circling, licking up and down, the pressing sharp kisses to his inner thighs. _Even from this side I can tell how much my body enjoys it._ Mere minutes later, Loki threw his head back and breathed heavily before whimpering and locking his thighs around my head.

I lightly touched the pleasure center with my long fingers, sending his body into a gratifying fit. Satisfied, I pulled off my tie, shed the button-down, and squirmed out of Loki’s jeans.

“Lady Darcy, please—“

“Loki, you can call me Darcy now.”

“Lovely, lovely Darcy …” Loki trailed off in orgasmic bliss. He came to his senses and bolted upright. Grasping the back of my neck, he pushed my body over, beneath him, and straddled my hips.

“Darcy, my paragon of beauty.”

“I swear your vocabulary will finish me before you have the opportunity. You, my gallant, trickster demigod.”

“Lady Darcy, I must tell you, if you do not protest, I would very much like to kiss you now.”

“Now?” I asked. “But I taste like—“ Loki pressed his lips to mine— _or mine to his_ —and sighed. His hands found their way to my face and Loki simply explored his own mouth with my tongue like he wanted me to have the experience he anticipated I would give him.

“Darling Darcy.” Loki alliterated. “I told you once your lips are my favourite part of you.”

“I remember.” _The letter “m” suits me._

“Oh. Good.” Loki smiled mischievously. “I am going to show you why … from my perspective.” He said before shuffling downward to face my groin. Heartily erect, Loki licked up from base to tip. I shuddered.

“Look at me, myne owne hertis rote.” Loki demanded. I watched with dark eyes as his lips covered the tip of my dick. _Please, dear God, I hope to never say that phrase again._ His tongue swirled around the tip before he took me in further. He continued working his way down for the better part of a minute. When he finally neared the base his lips looked so full, so beautiful. Utterly strange, as I had never liked giving head but damn, it was nice from that angle. _Too nice_. I breathed,

“I’m going to come soon.” Loki looked up, and his mouth left with an audible, “Pop!”

“Not yet, fauntling.” Loki said. He again straddled my hips and said, “I shall take the lead as you are inexperienced from this side.” I could only nod. He smiled then slid quickly onto me. I groaned loudly and Loki cut me off with another kiss. I played with his hair and pulled him closer. I wanted to keep kissing him because it felt so much like a natural state.

He rocked his hips, pulling upward and sliding down rapidly, lessening my burden. I clung to him. I savoured the sight of my body atop his. I ran my hands down his sides then wrapped an entire arm around his narrow waist. His breasts tight between our chests, he began kissing my neck.

_Dear God, that feels marvelous._

I took a mental note of Loki’s obvious neck kink. He continued kissing my neck, biting it, and I began thrusting in time with him. He finished first as I moved a hand to one of his breasts. I followed quickly, pushing up a final time before falling back onto my pillows. Loki popped off and I wrapped him in a tight hug.

 _For once, I’m able to hold him._ _I think he’s a keeper._

“I will think of this any time someone tells me to go fuck myself.” I joked before falling asleep. I felt Loki roll over in my arms and realized that feeling was what I spent so much time the past year trying to replicate with several different men. Loki was suspiciously warm, so I felt myself instinctively cool him. My hands turned blue and I began to panic.

_Frost giant. He’s a Jotun, Darce. This is his natural state._

***Loki***

I awoke with Lady Darcy between my arms.

_My own body._

I slid from beneath her and dressed in the previously discarded pants. There was hair plastered to my forehead with sweat and the ends were grimy. I slipped out of the room, planning to head for my temporary quarters.

As I shut Lady Darcy’s door behind me, I was thrown against the opposite wall. Mjolnir held to my throat and Thor’s fist upon my chest, I spat,

“What now, brother?”

“I trusted you!” He whispered. Thor’s whisper was more of a low, threatening growl.

“To what?” He pressed the hammer into my neck, cutting off much of my vocal ability.

“I allowed you to enter the tower—to remain here. You had my trust because I knew you would refrain from harming Lady Darcy. I look away for five minutes suddenly you are … are ... _intimate?!_ ” I pushed the imbecile off.

“Am I not allowed/” I studied Thor’s expression. “Oh? Oh! You don’t believe it could have been mutual.”

“I know your tricks, Loki.”

“Then you will know there was no incentive for me to use them on her!”

“How can I know?”

“How?” I asked dumbfounded. “How?!” I shouted. “After Frigga died, Darcy is the one person in any realm with any capacity to love me!” I spread my palms and cast a sound barrier. “Forgive me, brother, for wanting to experience it before she washes her hands of me!”

“What do you mean, Loki?” Thor asked.

_Ah, the lion heart always perplexed by the simplest of my emotional workings._

“You should know.” I sneered. “You were the first.”

“After you attempted to massacre an entire race—“

“My race!” I yelled. “Which you and the Allfather always believed inferior.” I paused, chest heaving. “Like me.”

“No, Loki. You were unfit to rule.”

“Has Asgard fallen this past year?” I pressed. “Have the mortals ceased their slaughtering? Oh, brother, you can do better.”

“Loki!” Thor boomed. “None of this concerns Darcy. Darcy is my concern!”

“As she is mine!”

“Really?” He asked, skeptically, twirling Mjolnir. Suddenly, Thor slammed the hammer into my chest. I flew backward and crashed into the wall at the far end of the hall.

“Ah …” I groaned. “Eh heh heh heh.”

“You think this a laughing matter, Loki?” He loomed over me. His form was threatening when we were young, but no longer.

“You know me not, brother.” I said. “Give her time and Lady Darcy will tire of the chaos I bring.”

“You are not permitted to mess with this team. This family!” He snarled.

“This family? Your family?” His grip on Mjolnir tightened.

“Brother mine, you wish to kill me?” I lazily spread my arms. “Please do. I welcome a break from this life. What is the mortal expression? Third time is the charm?”

Before Thor could reply, he was pulled backward. He nearly threw Steven to get back to me, but the Captain reasoned with him.

“It’s time to play _Family Feud!_ ” Stark said, walking toward me.

“You should have let him kill me.” I said, standing.

“I was outvoted.” He shrugged. “Come on, Reindeer Games. Go put on a shirt.”

“In fairness, I was on my way.” I nudged past the brothers in righteousness to my temporary quarters. As I shut the door, a figure fell to the ground behind me. It pushed a blade to the base of my neck.

“It is no wonder you seldom have visitors … Trying to kill me twice before I’m clothed.”

”You attempted to break and kill my team once before. I do not give second chances.”

"Ah, Agent Romanoff. Please, finish the job. Many gods have tried, perhaps it takes a spider to do it right.”

“I don’t give second chances, but Cap does.” She said, relieving me of her force.

“How noble of him.” I quipped. “May I change now?”

“What does he see in you to make him so trusting?” The Widow asked.

“Nothing. He sees an unwillingness to bring harm to Darcy. This requires my not fragmenting your loosely-bound gang of mortal experiments.”

“Darcy is no part of my team.” She warned. “You lose Cap, you lose me, and I will kill you.”

“There is a line. Spearheaded, I believe by the arrow through your heart.” Agent Romanoff stared blankly as I pulled on a dark green collared shirt, then a black cardigan.

_Midgardian style is much more regal and suited to my taste._

Both of us made our way to the dining room, which I was informed is not technically the kitchen, but rather the adjoining room. Steven prepared a mélange of breakfast food.

“I see we have a full house this morning.” Jane said as I slid into a chair at the end of the table. It was a rather accurate assessment. The Captain’s seat was at the head of the table, closest to the kitchen. Thor on his right and Stark to his left, Jane next to Thor, an open seat then myself. On Stark’s left was Natasha Romanoff, then Agent Barton.

_In order of worth. Which is why I am stationed opposite their leader. The only reason Barton and I would be sat together. The Avengers’ dynamic was rich with unspoken, unnoticed behaviours._

Steven handed me a plate with delicious-smelling food.

“Gods, what is this?” I asked.

“An omelet, bacon, and some other miracle food Steve cooked up.” Darcy wrapped an arm around my shoulders and kissed me. I disregarded the disgusting taste of her tongue ( _Morning breath, as she would later inform me.)_ and pulled her head closer to mine. Steven muttered something and Darcy pushed me away, smiling as she slid into her seat.

Stark pulled out his wallet and handed a bill to Agent Barton.

“What’s that?” Darcy asked.

“Ten bucks said you wouldn’t fuck Loki.” Stark said.

“I am intimately familiar with Loki’s manipulation techniques, so next movie rental is on me.” Barton replied. The Captain had turned a frightening shade of umber.

“He can’t manipulate me.” Darcy said through a mouthful of food. “He tried.”

“In fairness, I hadn’t put much effort into it.”

“Don’t bother.” Darcy warned. Steven stood.

“I’ve called you all to breakfast as Darcy and Loki returned to their respective bodies. It’s become, um, quite clear she has a certain disposition toward him which warrants a fair discussion about his, uh, ability to live here.”

“Live here?” I asked skeptically.

“Well, I’m not moving to Asgard.” Darcy insisted.

“Prior to yesterday the idea was so preposterous I hadn’t considered it.” I blinked then turned to face her. “I am confused.”

“About what?” She popped her lips and licked off that sticky substance Barton used to cover all his food.

“You love me enough to want me to stay here?” I inquired.

“Here … wherever you want to go …” She shrugged.

“Darcy, you can’t expect us to be comfortable with you gallivanting off with Loki.” Jane argued.

“Good thing your comfort doesn’t factor into the situation.” Darcy countered.

“I’m sorry, you all forget I am the current King of Asgard.” I reminded them.

“Thor’s available.” Darcy offered.

“No.” He said. “I am here with Jane on a semi-permanent basis.”

“Everyone calm down.” The Captain ordered. Silence followed. “Loki, Darcy vouches for you. I cannot say I trust you, but I believe you mean no harm to this team any longer. You preside over peace now. I also believe you would pursue vengeance upon anyone attempting to harm her, which leads me to conclude you are … um, you, um, yeah …” He trailed off.

“Steven, I made my intentions clear to you. They need not bear repeating.”

“Oh, I think they do.” Barton smirked. I glared at him.

“I wish to bring to harm to Lady Darcy in addition to that I have already caused.”

“Why, Loki?” Thor pressed.

_Gods, I’ve told him. Haven’t I made it clear?_

“I love her and wish to see her happy.” I stated.

“Oh my God.” Darcy said.

“Holy shit.” Jane supplanted. The others stared blankly.

“Love is for children.” The spider quipped.

“You tell yourself so, Lady Widow, but you owe Agent Barton a debt. You protect him at any price. Your world in the balance, and counter it as much as you wish, had I been successful two years ago, you would have bargained for one man. Love, Agent Romanoff, is an emotion most easily experience by children. Those who have not experienced loss nor pain. The only time prior to this when I was naïve enough to do so.

“You love Agent Barton as Thor loves Jane; as I, Darcy; and …” I waved a hand at Steve and Stark. The tension became palpable. I looked around the table. “Apologies. ‘Tis my nature to put a bit of chaos into a morning meal.”

“I shall attest to that.” Thor chimed in.

“You’ve never said that before.” Darcy observed.

“Look at you all. So shocked.”

“Yeah, my brain is not equipped to handle this so early in the day and so … sober.” Stark said, massaging his temples.

“Dr. Banner is on assignment?”

“In Malibu. You aren’t good for his blood pressure.” Barton quipped.

“I’m sorry, you want me here?” I asked Darcy again, incredulous.

“God, you’re such a dumbass.” Darcy said. “Yes. I want you here. With me.”

“There are two significant problems with that. The first of which is the impression I am using you as no more than a pawn. That I will get bored. That I will bring more harm to you.”

“Don’t care.” She dismissed.

“You should.” I countered. “The second is simply me.”

“You.”

“I am not adept at adjusting to romantic circumstances. Love is very foreign to me, and as Thor will attest, I am prone to tricks, to mischief.”

“Tone it down for a few decades is all I ask.” Darcy said.

“And what happens then?” I pressed angrily. “What happens when you die and I have nothing left?” Darcy played with her food before whispering,

“Maybe we could have something.”

“Oh my God.” Rang out as a collective chorus.

“Seriously? Darcy?” Barton snapped. “I consider you a friend. You’re saying you would ... what? I just … You can’t! You practically just met him!”

“I’m bored, Clint. I’m bored and slightly traumatized because I had so much sex after he died to get over him and it did not work. I am literally tired of fucking around. I want Loki, he wants me, and I’m just saying I’ll do what I need to make him happy for the long haul.”

“I propose an interim solution.” Steven interrupted. “Loki is allowed her when he wishes, though Asgard remains home base. Darcy is allowed as long as she wishes. Loki may not harm any of our team. He may not meddle, and as soon as he breaks a rule, we are to revoke living privileges.”

“I consent.” I agreed. The heads around the table nodded, exempting Agents Barton and Romanoff.

“I don’t like it.” She affirmed. “We don’t like it.”

“Will you give it a try?” The Captain asked. They nodded.

“Much appreciated.” I remarked.

***Darcy***

I had no idea where my sudden realization came from. I just felt like Loki was the challenge I always wanted. Someone who’s mind was set up diametrically to mine. It seemed cliché, but also proper. I had fallen for a demigod and therefore had to keep him around. If that meant preserving our time together for him after I die, I’d have a kid. It’s bound to be a goddamn genius.

I just wanted him. I spent the day avoiding everyone, holing up with my copy of _The Federalist Papers_. Loki and I were like Jefferson and Adams. Opposites able to make something as complicated and difficult as America mature into something wondrous and iconic. Though, we’d be much more creative in the naming process.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, I'm not spectacular at smut writing; I tend to alliterate and rhyme. Again, I love comments so please feel free to comment below or on any other work in the series.


End file.
